More than just a Soul
by butwhyisdrumgone
Summary: The war is said to be over,but it isn't.Hermione's mother's soul is in danger,Lord voldie,is after power again.Draco, who was under the imperius curse,must keep his death eater facade up to survive their last year@hogwarts. The two clash and sparks fly Dh
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story that you recognise. They all belong to J.K Rowling.

A/N CREATIVE flames, are appreciated. Please review

* * *

_Hey! Hermione,_

_I am writing this letter, from the burrow. I am so excited to be coming back to school…it of course would be really weird seeing as we just spent a year in hiding! I'm just glad that the war is over! It really seems as though things are brightening up now. Everyone here is happy…it is just so good to feel what I'm feeling right now. Of course Ginny contributes to this feeling…just kidding (or am I?)_

_On a lighter note… Ron is begging me to ask you to come over as soon as you can. So when are you coming…you are the only one that we are missing here! We'll be waiting youreply ...that should be telling us when you are coming._

_Anyway, have you gotten your letter from hogwarts yet stating that your head girl? Our letters have arrived here and Ron kept saying that he knew I would have made head boy, if Dumbledore were still at school, but we both know that I never wanted it in the first place. Yes, that means we have no idea who you are going to be sharing a common room with yet, anyway,_

_With much love,_

_Harry_

_P.S Ron says to reply as soon as you get this so he can tell his mum when you're coming._

Hermione read the letter a dozen times, with tears in her eyes, until she was finally able to reply.

_Dear Harry, and Ron,_

_Everything is really good over here too...just like you said…I have no idea what it is...but it is a really good feeling. Ron, I am terribly sorry, but I don't think that I will be able to come over this summer, there is just too much going on here at home, I really am sorry, but my dad says that he wants to spend quality time with me…before I get killed this year! What can I say…I don't mind...but I am missing you guys_

_Wishing you the best,_

_Hermione_

_P.S I am head girl!_

Hermione couldn't go to the burrow this summer, not that she really wanted, she didn't want to go to hogwarts this year, and she was really tired. Tired of being overworked.

The main reason why she couldn't go to the burrow was because of her parents, mainly her mother. Her mom was in a coma for one month now, because she was shot in the head.

However since her mum was in the hospital, her dad, who was almost always by her mother's bedside was always in a trance. As if it wasn't hard enough for hermione, with her mum in the hospital, the one who she leaned on the most, she had to take care of the house, and her father. It was like she became the adult in the family.

As one war ended, the another one began.

Hermione hardly ate anymore, as she hardly ever had the time, and looked anorexic, really anorexic. But she never noticed, and now to go back to school, where she'd have to deal with the other world of chaos, and even become head girl, was a little too much for her.

Sometimes she couldn't sleep,sometimes at least she could cry herself to sleep, because she kept wondering who would take care of her dad when she was no longer there. Her life just became a routine of cooking, cleaning, going to see her mum, eating the hospital's food, and then going back home, and then doing more cleaning, on whatever needed to be done.

She really and truly was tired, she was lucky that she was able to order her books, by mail, otherwise she would've had to bother her father to go to Diagon alley. In other words, she would have to talk to her father.

* * *

"Hermione?" Harry shouted.

"Harry!" hermione said… "What are you doing in the fireplace?"

" I just heard, Malfoy was under the imperius by his father…. and Snape, apparently, having made the promise to his malfoy's mother, led "malfoy" to the ministry, where he was later released from the spell, which turns out to be put on him by his very own father…. But the ministry's keeping it quiet, because then both malfoy and Snape could be in great danger." Harry explained.

Hermione gasped. " You mean all that time when he nearly killed us…he was doing it against his will…does that mean…"

"Yes! That means that Draco Malfoy is coming back to school!" Harry finished for her.

"Worst yet…he is head boy!" hermione fell back unto the couch behind her. That meant that she would have to share a common room with the prat himself.

"Wait…" hermione started. " does that mean that he is nicer now? Is there any possibility that he may not be a s cruel and mean as he used to be?"

" I don't know... i just wanted to let you know in person…Ron was afraid that you would have hurt pig."

This time hermione did not say anything.

"Hermione…. Are you okay? You look a little weaker than usual…what's going on?"

"Hermione?" Mr. Granger called from in the Kitchen, "are you in here?"

"Of-course-I'm-okay-Harry-why-would-you-say-that?" she gushed.

"I'll talk to you later, Harry, I have to go now," she said quickly as she poured the water she was drinking into the fire place.

"ARGH!"

"Sorry… bye!" and then Harry's head disappeared, as the same time that Mr. Granger walked into the room.

"Honey? I thought I heard voices is there anyone else in here?" he questioned her.

"Not any more..." she muttered under her breath.

"No! Why would you say that? It's just me, I was staring at the fire."

"Oh…come, sit" Mr, granger waved a hand on the couch as he sat. Hermione then sat down and Mr. Granger continued to talk as they both stared intently into the fire.

"When you go to school next week, and you will go to school next week, I don't want you to worry about us here at home… You've done enough," Hermione started to protest but her father continued to talk.

"This is your last year at Hogwarts, and I don't want you to go about dwelling about what happened. I will find a way to keep mum in the hospital, and take care of myself."

Finally a now silently crying hermione spoke, "will you write to me then? Every week, so I will know how you are doing?" she asked with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Of course! I know we are low on money…. But I can send a letter!" Mr. Granger chuckled.

"Dad! You know what I mean!" hermione said slightly smiling.

"Of course I will! Just go and get your things packed for when that train is ready to leave… Understood!" Mr. Granger asked, smiling for the first time in weeks.

"Yes dad!" and with that hermione got up, and headed towards her room, still unsure of what was to come.

* * *

A/N: I know it sounds stupid now, but this coma thing was the best I could've done. Just stick with it for now, it will get better. I promise.

please review guys


	2. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story that you recognise; they all belong to J.K Rowling.

**A/N** okay..herar what..basically so far all I change is that the war done…and that's basically it.

* * *

"Ugh! I'm going to be sharing a common room with a mudblood this year!" Draco sneered as he, Blaise and Pansy walked past Hermione on Platform 9 ¾

At that point hermione thought of going down on her knees, looking up to the sky, and screaming,

"_NOOOOO! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS TORTUE!"_ at least that's what she did in her head.

'_Just keep your cool hermione, you don't have enough energy to scream right now.' _she thought. Instead she replied.

"Glad to see you expanded your vocabulary over the summer," she replied not showing any emotion at all.

'_Wait a second, isn't he supposed to be nice? I thought he wasn't a death eater? I thought he was on the our side…. So why is he the same old Malfoy?'_ she wondered once more

'_Ah well can't answer all the questions in the world can I!" _she told herself, as she boarded the train

'_This is going to be one heck of a year! Whoope! Can't wait" _

She as about to go in search of the rest of the trio, when they came bursting into the compartment.

"Hey! Hermione! How was you summer?" asked Harry, desperately trying to prevent Ron starting to ramble on and one about how hermione missed out at the burrow.

He knew that something was really wrong when hermione threw water on his head in the fire, but he didn't say anything to Ron, who never sensed when something was wrong with hermione, even though Ron was the one head over, heals in love with hermione.

"It wasn't too bad, I would ask how was yours, but I already know!" Hermione said, trying to song as chirpy, enthusiastic and happy to the best of her ability. As much as she loved Harry and Ron, she just wasn't feeling like talking about it. It's not like they even knew everything that was going on in her life in the first place.

"How was it at the burrow Ron?" she asked as the boys sat across from her. "Well you weren't there, so that was awhole damper…" and hermione just tuned off from that point.

She didn't really want to hear Ron go on and on about how he missed her, and how he played quidditch, even though she knew for a fact that if she had gone, she would have just read…. and read and read, and Ron would have never said anything… she really didn't see why Ron was so persistent on trying to flirt with her. It sure as hell wasn't getting him anywhere.

Somewhere mid-way between Ron's ramblings, both Hermione and Harry were happy, when Luna came into the compartment and said that Mcgonagall wanted the prefects to meet in her compartment.

'_Hallelujah! I'm getting away from Ron…But now I'm going too have to deal with a clearly still Jr. Deatheater-I don't-give-a-damn-if-I-die-tomorrow.'_

_'Can this day get any worse?'_ she thought, but then she remembered that her mother was in the hospital, and things could have gotten a lot worse.

So she grudgingly changed into her robes, and headed towards the compartment from hell. She wouldn't have been here if her father hadn't ordered her to go. But she still was uncertain whether or not he would be able to bear the cross that she was carrying for over a month.

Hermione had to admit though, that this year was going to be extremely different, not only because Dumbledore was no longer there, not because she was head girl, and not because of her current situation with Malfoy, but because she wasn't going to bother with her grades as much as she used to. Sure she would still study, but not as hard. It wasn't as though she would be able to concentrate anyhow; she hadn't even picked up her textbooks over the summer.

* * *

Hermione entered the compartment, not so pleased that a certain Slytherin was already in there. It looked as though everyone was waiting on her, as all eyes were on her when she entered the room.

"Please Ms. Granger have a seat." Mcgonagall, waved her hand next to Malfoy. _'Perfect!'_

"Now as you all know, things may run a little differently this year, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask either the heads, which will have access to my office, or myself, if you see me, but I urge you to go to the heads first…now here is the patrol schedule…" she continued on, as the sheets were passed on.

'_Oh great! I have to even go on duty with Mr. I-don't-give-a-damn'_ hermione sighed inside, she did not however realise that Malfoy was staring at her.

"**Password to my office:"**

Mcgonagall didn't put a password. But then she say out of the corner of her eye Malfoy tap his parchment with his wand. She decided to try it, and then she was able to read,

"**Password to my office: Chocolate frogs."**

_That's strange, why does she have a password that Dumbledore would have normally had'_

But she was too tired to figure out why, as she soon found Mcgonagal's voice suddenly going lower and lower until she did not hear it.

She had fallen asleep, but who could blame her? She was tired, and couldn't think straight right now, all she wanted to do, was go up to her dorm, and drop down unto her bed, and fall into a deep peaceful sleep. Sleep was her escape. Sleep was something that she hadn't done in a long time.

* * *

" Granger!" something, or someone shoved Hermione in her ribs._ 'What the…'_ She said suddenly as she jerked awake. But then she realise Malfoy had woken her up, because everyone was leaving now.

"Oh, thanks…." She whispered uncertain of what just happened to Malfoy. '_ Why is he being so nice?'_ she thought. Wasn't he the same one who called her a mudblood a few hours ago?

She walked out of the compartment. " You are supposed to help Hagrid with the first years, and then when the ceremony is finished, both you and I have to meet Mcgonagall so she can show us to our rooms." Draco once again said.

"Thanks.." she was still uncertain why he was talking to her.

Before she could do anything else, he disappeared into one of the compartments. Hermione sighed, and headed back to her compartment.

"I must be going bonkers…" she muttered to herself as she slid the compartment door open, and saw both Harry and Ron reading their Charms textbook.

"Harry…Ron? Is that you?" she asked clearly stunned of the boys' behaviour. Harry chuckled, smiled and said to hermione, we were bored without you, so we were asking ourselves, WWHD- What Would Hermione Do," Ron then raised his book. "And this would be the answer." The tree of them laughed together, and started talking about what they thought this year would be like. They were however sure to leave out the part with Lord Voldie, and a certain Slytherin 'Prince'

Thirty minutes later, the train gradually stopped moving, And Draco appeared at Hermione's compartment door. When she slid it open, thinking she would probably have to go find him, she was so startled that she nearly screamed, something that she usually did don. But Malfoy's skin was extremely pale, even for him, and he had dark circles around his eyes. Just like hermione, he wasn't getting all that much sleep.

When she realised that hermione was standing right there, looking dumbfounded as a deer caught with headlights shinning on it, he straightened his back, and looked more confident and proud. Hermione realised that she was looking like an absolute mule, standing in front of him, staring.

"What are you standing there for? Let's go!" a little more harshly than she intended. They both acted as though there little staring incident never occurred.

* * *

Finally the sorting hat ceremony was finished, and they all began to eat. Mcgonagall had reluctantly gotten up, as everyone could have seen, and said the usual thing that should have been said, however she didn't look as happy and confident as Dumbledore usually did.

The new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher was someone by the name of, Professor Shanning. This year however, when he stood up, the whole school was silent, only a few cheers were to be hears. Each of them were thinking it. Everyone who had ever filled that position, was either dead, or EVIL.

"So hermione, what was up with that whole staring at Malfoy like I'm scared of him thing?" Ron boldly asked as he began to shove as many things as he could into his mouth, before he even put it into his plate.

"Where-the-bloody-hell-did-you-get-that-from?-I-wasn't-staring-at-him!" Hermione laughed a laugh that wasn't hers. Harry started to object but then he realised that he hadn't understood exactly what she said. "Whaft?" Ron spluttered. " I wasn't staring at all, I was just noticing, how pale and weak he looked…" they were all silent, as they all remembered what happened last year.

"Oh…"

* * *

After the feast, hermione felt as full as she could ever remember. This was most definitely the best feast she had ever had, since… she couldn't even remember. Which lead her to thinking of her father, _'what is he doing now?'_ she thought as her feet took her to the end of the Entrance hall.

When Draco finally arrived, they both started to head after Mcgonagall. "The password for you common room is, Eye of Newt," (a/n we all know that came from Shakespeare.)

She then led them past the moving portrait of two people, clearly enjoying each other's company. Both hermione and Draco stepped into their common room, and marvelled at it's expensive interior.

There was a Plush couch in front of the fireplace, and two armchairs. The three were all black, and the fireplace, look antique, but it was still in good condition. There was one huge bay window, near to the staircase, on the right, the staircase on the right lead to hermione's room, and the staircase on the left lead to Draco's room. And in the middle of the two rooms was the bathroom.

"I shall leave you to you rooms," where they would spend their last year at Hogwarts.

The two silent students walked up the stairs and headed into their rooms. Hermione opened her door, and saw that it was decorated very festively and lively. Something that would usually make her smile. It was in, of course the Gryffindor colors, of red and gold. There was a table near her bed, and a small closet, where she would actually hang her uniform, among other clothes, in a neat place. Something that she had never done before at hogwarts.

After inspecting her new room in all its glory, Hermione sighed and dropped herself unto her bed, in an uneasy sleep. She was so tired that she didn't notice the brown owl heading towards her slightly opened window.

* * *

**a_/n i hope you enjoyed it..more to come soon..i promise please review_**


	3. A letter and the first day of classes

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the characters in which you recognize belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start. The room was cold, as the window was open. She glanced over to the digital clock sitting on her bedside table. It was quarter to one. Next to the clock however, was a letter that she didn't remember being there when she walked into the room. She picked up the letter, and headed to the window to close it.

"Who would send me a letter so late in the night?" she asked out loud. She then sighed as she remembered her mother's condition, and began to open the letter, with trembling hands.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How was you ride to hogwarts?! I don't know when this letter will arrive, seeing as I have never used 'owl- post-delivery' if that's what you call it. I was just writing to say, that you were right, I can't even take care of myself! I need someone here, to help me get a long this rocky road, without you or your mother, I feel…not like myself. I have always tried to put you and your mum before myself, but no I cannot survive without your mother. Tonight for dinner, I ordered food, even though I know that I don't have the money to buy anything right now._

_But don't bother yourself about my babblings, I'm sure I'll get accustomed to not having any of you around, I really don't know how I'll manage, but I will not lie to you, because I know you can see right through me, even on paper. But whatever you do, just remember, that school comes first, and your mother and I, even though she may not be able to tell you right now, we ove you with all our heart, and only wish for you to succeed._

_Anyway I must go now, I am writing this at your mother's bedside, but the doctors say that we need too keep our payments going. I'm not sure we can do that. But good things come to those who wait. So we will wait until we can't afford anything anymore._

_But enough about me! How's head girl going? You should reply and tell me… and who is head boy? As soon as I see him I'll let him know that he can't touch my daughter!_

Hermione started to cry when she saw this, even though it seemed as though things were at rock bottom, her dad always found a way to lighten the mood. However her tears were not the only ones that stained the parchment, but also her father's.

By the time Hermione had finished reading the letter, she was down stairs, lying down on one of the couches, and was so occupied, that she did not see Draco come down the staircase.

Draco stood there, at the bottom of the stairs, watching the small figure on the couch slowly, but surely cry herself to sleep, again.

Ten minutes later, a still stationary Malfoy headed towards the couch and saw that hermione was now sound asleep. "Ah" he muttered under his breadth, he found what he was looking for. The piece of parchment, next to hermione's hand, clearly soaked in tears.

'_**I shouldn't do this!**__' _malfoy yelled at himself inside.

_' Yes you should! What made her cry! Maybe you can help her!_

**How could I help her? She wouldn't want my help any how you look at it! She wouldn't even trust me!**

_What if she came and saw something that made you cry-_

_**I DON'T CRY!**_

Yeah you do! I can call about over a-

_**CAN WE GET BACK TO THE POINT HERE!**_

_As I was saying, what if she read something that was personal to you! And she tried to supposedly help you, would you let her help you?'_

Malfoy then proceeded to read the letter, when he decided not to, so he walked back to his room, then when he reached the stairs he turned back, and he kept doing this for 2 minutes until he finally decided to go and see what the problem was. It was like he was trying to fight the imperius curse that was put on him by lord Voldermort himself!

* * *

"Granger!" Malfoy called unsure of what he was about to do. He uncertainly touched hermione's slender figure, in an attempt to wake her up. "Hermione! Wake up!" he called a little louder. This time it was firmer but at the same time gentle.

Hermione awoke with a start. "WHA?" she was finally awake, and now realized that malfoy was now standing over her. "Oh! It's you! Can't you see I'm sleeping here! What's the matter with you ferret boy!" Malfoy cringed at the sound of the word 'ferret' but he knew he deserved it.

"I… was, just thinking…" But hermione didn't not let him finish, she was too mad at him for waking her up, because she was actually having a dreamless sleep, of bliss.

"Wow! You were thinking! That's a first!" she screamed at him, and stomped up to her room, while all the time Draco stood there wondering what he had done wrong this time.

'_Maybe I should have said that I was fooling around_?' His stupidity told him.

* * *

"SPF Dow do ttttttwa ot…" Ron started off on the morning of the first day of classes. Hermione looked up at them, clearly not wanting to bother to try and eat, and returned to the reply she was writing to her father. Both boy just shrugged and whispered, "Must be that time of the month.." they however failed to realize that hermione had used a spell to conceal the dark circles around her eyes.

_Dear Dad,_

_My ride to hogwarts was strenuous, as usual. I couldn't help but think of you and mum the whole way. I am okay, and I am currently eating breakfast here, but I much prefer cafeteria food in the hospital. Are you sure you don't want me to come and take care of matters there, because I would do it in an instant. I feel so guilty leaving you there to take care of yourself, with everything going on, and to think that you took care of me every living second of the day, I just feel so, guilty._

_I don't know what will happen to mum if she continues to stay in her current coma, because I know for sure we would not be able to keep up these payments. We both have to wake up and smell the coffee, and with you not working, and I in school, I'm not sure we can continue living like this. Maybe I could get a job or something?_

_I'd really rather staying with you, instead of this school right now. Don't even bother to worry about head boy, ' Mr.-Malfoys-rule-the-world' we haven't even spoken that much, and he's never in the common room, so things aren't so bad there. But now I must go and deal with Harry and Ron, Ron re-filled his plate for the 5th time now…BOYS!_

_Your loving Daughter,_

_Mione_

After hermione sent the letter to her dad, she headed towards her first class, Double Potions. At least Harry didn't have Snape's book, and Snape wasn't in class. But she knew it wasn't going to be any joy ride. Finally when she reached the class, she realized that she was late.

"Ah! Ms. Granger, glad you could grace us with your presence, 15 minutes into the class. That will be 10 points from Ms. Granger for tardiness."

The Gryffindors shot her a confused look, but she didn't really care, sure Slughorn was acting like THE SNAPE himself, but at least she didn't get detention. She glanced over to Harry and Ron and realized that the class was paired in two. And to answer her Question, Malfoy came running through the door.

"It seems as though the heads are getting to caught up with their duties! Well Malfoy, take a seat next to Ms. Granger; we are working on the Doû AparèèPotion. Can anyone tell me what it does?"

He clearly was not expecting to get an answer. No one had ever heard of it before, it wasn't even in the textbook. They all looked around, expecting hermione to answer, but she was just looking as though she was in a trace, there was no emotion in her face.

Slughorn looked at both Hermione and Draco. The top students of the class were silent, they both looked blank. But were they really? "Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy… would you please tell us the answer, maybe you would like to try first?" Slughorn said pointing to Hermione, she sighed, because he somehow knew she knew the answer.

"The Doû Aparèè potion, when drunk causes the drinker to go insane." Hermione began. Then it was Malfoy's turn.

"However the person can become sane once again if he is given the antidote." He stated as though he was completely bored, as he looked to hermione, still showing no emotion.

"The person continues to stay in this sort of state until he/she is given the antidote of rabbit's blood, brewed with other ingredients." the whole class made funny faces. Rabbit's blood? But the heads still showed no emotion, they both appeared as though they did not care, something that made the class stop and think. Why was hermione acting this way, and if she knew the answer why didn't she raise her had, as usual. This was a world record! The class was no again quiet, as a small smile crept unto slughorn's lips.

"However, the drinker must be given the antidote at least 6 months after the ingestion of the potion, if the person is unable to meet the deadline, then he/she will be premanantely insane." Draco stated. The began again,

"The potion takes at least two months to brew, if you want to brew it correctly, however, there are shortcuts hidden in various books that can speedup the process."

"Very good! 20 points to gryffindor, and Slytherin each!" Slughorn praised. Now, you will begin to search for these recipes in the school's library now, and when you do find a recipe, you will start to write an essay, with your partners, and submit it to me. Then depending on how good your essays are, the next class, we will commence the process of making the Doû Aparèè potion. The class then began to talk excitedly as they rushed out of the classroom, heading towards the library. Both hermione and Draco were the last ones to leave the classroom, clearly displeased that they had to work with each other.

"I already have a book about the potion," Malfoy stated. Hermione turned to him, "And I think I have some short cuts two written down from a book I read last summer."

'_It's not like I got to read anything this summer, so it should be where I put it last.'_

"Well let's go get it then," malfoy said as he recited the password to the picture.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they had completed half the essay and were the only ones sitting in slughorn's class. Slughorn was somewhere in his office, there presence unkown to him. Surprisingly they had not fought one bit. They only spoke about the project. A few seconds later, when they were just about to continue writing the essay, slughorn appeared.

He looked up, clearly surprised and began, "How long were you here for?" he asked, still stunned that they were able to get so much done in the little time, as he peered unto the parchment they had their essay written on. "About 10 minutes now," Draco replied not even looking up to their professor's face. "Oh," Slughorn said still in a state of shock. He then left the room, still speechless.

A little while later malfoy couldn't help himself and stated, "You know Granger, you should attempt to answer the questions in class if you know the answer." Hermione looked into his eyes and saw something that was not hate, anger, or anything to that effect. What she saw was…. something that she couldn't put her finger on. "I could say the same for you," she replied simply, still looking at his eyes, searching for an answer.

'What are you hiding malfoy?' she asked over and over. But then his brow furrowed as he said, "You spell is wearing off…" Malfoy said to a clearly confused hermione, as the dark circles started to appear.

' My who is whatsies?……………Oh!' "Shit!" she yelled, then said the incantation in her head, as the pointed her wand towards her face.

"That's pretty good, but you should use 'Àklāaa' it stays for a full 24 hours, where as the spell you are using does not stay that long as you just clearly saw." Hermione still clearly unsure why Malfoy was doing this, far less for how he knew this, was glad to see that he was returning to the essay.

Ten minutes passed by once more, and this time, there were more students in the class. There was still no sign of Ron, or Harry, and but there was still time left for them. Both hermione and Draco handed up their essay, and returned to the common room, in silence.

"Eye Of Newt." Hermione stated as they reached their destination point, they still and 20 minutes to kill.

'What am I to do now?' Hermione clearly puzzled over this question, sat on the large couch on the sofa, as Malfoy sat on one of the chairs. Hermione eventually fell asleep, but malfoy sat awake, thinking of his current situation.

* * *

I know it is a lame ending, I know the chapter was short, and I know that none of this makes sense to you all, but trust me it is going to get better.


	4. SPEW

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in it; they all belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Hermione awoke suddenly. This seemed to be happening a lot recently. She hadn't heard anything from her father for the last 5 days; she had no idea what was going on with him.

It was Sunday, and hermione had completed all her homework and studying the day before. She always used to like to head down to the lake, because it would usually be quiet, because everyone would usually be bustling inside the school, trying to complete and essay or two. She still had no idea what was going on with potions, as Professor Slughorn had said nothing more on that topic.

She had barely spoken to Malfoy, and they didn't even have a fight, maybe there was the occasional ferret, or mudblood. But the strange thing, was that every time hermione called him ferret, he smiled… a real smiled, something that really shocked hermione.

As hermione stared around the room, as though she was in a daze, she decided that she might as well, take a bath, and ask one of the house elves to bring up her food. After all, it was 6:00, and she really didn't want to go down to the Hall. Hermione stepped into the bathroom, praying that Malfoy wasn't in there, and was relieved to find that he was probably still sleeping. But just to be sure, she locked the door on his end of the room.

Ten minutes after, hermione stepped out of the steaming bathroom, and changed into some comfortable clothes, as there was no school today. She then came out of her room, and headed towards the table next to the bay window. It was supposed to be for the two heads to share, to complete their homework, but if hermione was studying there, Draco was usually on the couch, or vice versa.

'_Wait a second, am I supposed to go down to the kitchens or can I just call dobby?' _she thought, she was now at the bottom of the stairs. But to answer her question, or at least she thought that was the answer, Dobby came bustling in.

"Oh miss herminey!" Dobby nearly fell over with surprise when he saw hermione.

"Dobby? Wow! That was fast!" hermione said clearly amazed.

"I'm sorry Ms." Dobby started to look down towards the floor. "But Dobby does not be knowing what Ms. is talking about."

"Oh! Then…why exactly are you here then?" hermione said still standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Master malfoy wanted some breakfast, and Dobby wanted to get it for him Ms." Said Dobby practically running out of the room. It took some time for hermione to realise what dobby had said. When she finally realised what he had said she imagined herself transforming Malfoy into the mule that he was.

'_That little prat! I can't believe he would do such a thing! How could he have his ex-slave work for him!'_ a clearly enraged Hermione (due to all the exclamations and question marks.) thought, as she stormed over to the magically made room that malfoy probably conjured up.

'_And he didn't even bother to ask me if he could create another room in this place, I do after all live in this place you know!'_

A now seemingly 'steaming' hermione stood at the entrance to the dark, but somewhat welcoming room, and unnoticed to Draco stood watching attentively.

"So, Dobby how's everything? Would you like to join me?" Draco asked. Hermione stood in the doorway, unable to show any sign of brain activity. Dobby's eyes lit up to the prospect of joining his former master for a meal.

"Dobby should not disgrace you with his presence sir, after what you did for him sir, Dobby is thankful." Draco waved his hand at Dobby, while digging into his scrambled eggs and bacon, 4 pancakes, drenched in syrup, at the prospect of doing something unusual.

"Ah! It was nothing Dobby, but I do insist that you join me." Draco said as though he had done something as simple as giving Dobby a pat on the book.

"Nothing?" Dobby questioned, his voice now almost a whisper.

"Master Draco, you saved Dobby from an extremely painful situation. You defended Dobby from old master Lucius." Dobby said almost frightened, he then began to hit his head on the magical walls (a/n it's really fun, you should try it). Draco rushed towards dobby to stop himself from damaging his little head even more (a/n no one's ever done that to me before sulks )

"Dobby Stop! You're free! You don't need to punish yourself… you never should have had to in the first place." Draco said in a desperate attempt to make the house elf feel better. All this time Hermione was standing, still brain dead, at the door listening intently to their very interesting conversation.

"Dobby, forgot," said the teary eyed elf.

"But Dobby hasn't forgotten the way Master Draco, stood up for Draco and took the Cruticas curse for Dobby." He paused to look up at Draco. "And Dobby does not forget the period in which Master Malfoy put you under the imperius curse." Hermione gasped in the doorway. Malfoy stopped eating his breakfast and turned around, to see the back of an emotionally unstable granger run towards her room.

'_Why the hell is she running from me in the first place? She's not the one who had 1 million and infinite pins and needles burning her body!'_ He screamed in his head for no reason. But he was alerted to the banging of Dobby's head on the table.

"Dobby is so sorry sir, Dobby forgot to tell you sir, that Ms. Herminey was up…" Dobby said. But Malfoy had to use all his self-discipline to stop himself from laughing at Dobby's pronunciation of hermione's name.

"Don't worry about it Dobby." Draco said, close to stuffing a fist in his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

* * *

' what!' This was all hermione kept thinking as she ran to the safety to her room.

' He was put under two unforgivable curses…by his father? His own flesh and blood, I never noticed, how long was he under the imperius curse? And since when is he nice to house elves? Who is the real Draco Malfoy, Is he really the annoying prat that I thought he was…or…'

* * *

A_/n I know this chapter is so short you can read it in a minute._


	5. A smirk and some shirt

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling.

It was Monday morning, and Draco and Hermione hadn't spoken since the incident with Dobby. "Hey! Why do you look so down this morning? I know it's Monday, but you're usually happy to get more home work."

Ron, eyeing Hermione as she played with her food. She looked up at him with all her effort; she was still as tired as a hound dog after 3 days of hunting.

Hermione smiled weakly and replied, " I'm just bummed because we have potions first thing this morning… and I have to work with him."

She jerked her head towards the slytherin prince.That was just the least of her worries, her father still hadn't written her a letter, and she was beginning to worry, she had even gone as far as to send him another letter the night before.

"Hey guys…what are you talking bout?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Hermione.

"Nothing much…just talking about how I have to work withthat prat over there !"

She was trying to cover up what she was really feeling like…because she knew that Harry could see right through her..and tell that something was wrong…

Hell was just about to brake loose, more than it already had done for hermione.

* * *

"Good morning class!" Professor Slughorn chirped. " I am pleased to say that you did much better than I anticipated in these essays." Slughorn said with a smile on his face.

However I have decided that...instead of making this potion...seeing as you seem to be more advanced thanI expected," Professor Slughorn looked especially at Draco and Hermione, " I have decided to let you run free!" The class however did not seem to happy about this.

" The potion must take at least two months to brew...if i find the potion is to easy...you will be marked very very hard." Slughorn continued, " Examples of potions i'm expecting include the ēzelis,manējais ,pazaudēts, and other potions,"

Who would want to brew a potion for two months, imagine if you spend a whole two months on it, and it turned to, to be… well…WHACK? Why would you want to waste two months on a potion, when you may end up of getting zero, because you put two much of mandrake root? Certainly not this bunch! Slughorn however, was as blind as a bat, and mistook the looks of 'why-don't-u-just-give-me-zero?' for 'I-am-so-excited-I-think-I-am-going-to-have-a-heart-attack!"

"You may choose potions from this book they will be perfectly acceptable, if you wish you may see me to discuss what potion you are going to do, if you are unsure."

The nutty pig continued, " You will keep your partners, obviously!" the students weren't sure if slughorn was talking to them, or himself. At this point, he had obviously FLEW off his rocker, or so they thought. "Oh! And this potion will determine the rest of your life…just about, because your grade on this potion will go towards your N.E.W.T. exams" the whole class was in a pandemonium of resentment.

" When the bloody hell did that start?" one of them screamed. " I know it's not fair, correct…blah blah blah!" slughorn started in a bored tone, " but the ministry is enforcing this new policy." There were more cries of frustration. " which is why you each will have a private room to work in," slughorn extended his arm, and pointed at the wall behind him. A door appeared, and the student's interest was once again regained. "this is to insure, that no one tampers with your potion, as your room will be locked." He continued.

For the first time for the term, he appeared to be sober, or at least not a like a mad man with 5 **empty** bottles of rum.

"The key to your room, is over there," he motioned towards his desk, where golden keys were gleaming from an unknown source of light. " and your room number," on the wooden door leading to the other rooms, there was a list, " is over there, any questions?" he asked.

When no one raised his or her hand, he began, "You may begin, using all the time you have for this potion, as it will take a long time to brew. You are welcome to come and ask me any Questions if you run into trouble."

There was shuffling of feet, and then the class disappeared through the magical door. Everyone, except Malfoy and Hermione.

"Ah yes! Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, your names are not on the list, because your potion can be brewed in another conjured room, in your Common Room. Which means that you two, not only have more privacy, but the comfort of having your project right there with you. I am sure it will relieve some of the stress that you already have." Slughorn said midway between a smirk, a hint of smile, and a dash of pity, but mostly a smirk. Confused? Me too.

The look on Hermione's face couldn't be described in words. She was confused, angry, sad, shocked and outraged at the same time. Malfoy however was secretly smiling to himself.

'_This situation would definitely help me out with my current dilemma.'_

Hermione began to turn a 'magical shade.'

_**'Or it could turn right around and bite you in the-'**_ But before 'he'could continue, Hermione began to walk away and grab his shirt along with him.

* * *

I hope you liked, don't forget to review!


	6. Explainations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, or any other characters you may recognise.

* * *

" What is about all of this!" Draco shouted at the girl standing in front of him. Hermione had dragged him all the way back to the entrance of the common room, before he realised that she was holding her shirt. "Oh don't give me that look!" hermione said, holding back nothing at this point. _'Could she have found out? _"what do you mean?" Draco, hesitantly questioned.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Hermione ranted walking over to the couch. She then picked up a piece of parchment, there waving it in her arms. Draco's fear, and guilt then began to show.

" What is this! Since when have you been talking to my father! Why wont he tell me what is going on! And WHY DOES HE KNOW YOUR NAME…WHY DOES HE THINK YOU ARE A NICE PERSON! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY FATHER?"

Draco stood there...thinking of an excuse…anything that would save his soul. He wasn't sure how to react…he hadn't planned out this part. "umm…" he stuttered. The best thing he could do now, was to tell her the truth. The truth would save him…or it could turn around and bite him in the ass…

_**Flash back.**_

Draco stood there, at the bottom of the stairs, watching the small figure on the couch slowly, but surely cry herself to sleep, again.

Ten minutes later, a still stationary Malfoy headed towards the couch and saw that hermione was now sound asleep. "Ah" he muttered under his breadth, he found what he was looking for. The piece of parchment, next to hermione's hand, clearly soaked in tears.

_**End of Flash Back**_

Why he did this…he wasn't exactly sure himself…what he did know, however, was that his father would never want him to help a mudblood…especially this one…it was his way of showing someone in this cruel world that he wasn't a worshipper of the great Lucius…the one who lived and breathe lord Voldermort's feet… or was it? 

_**Flash back (a few minutes after waking Hermione.)**_

"Granger's house, 21 B hilltop greenhouse." Malfoy spoke as he threw the floo powder. At once, he arrived at hermione humble abode…or what was supposed to be Hermione's humble abode…

From inside the fireplace… Draco could not help but notice the warm feeling that he was getting from Hermione's home. It was decorated like none another that he had been to. In fact he never really been to a real home…all the houses that he visited were always so cold, like his. Draco also noticed the number of pictures hanging on the opposite the fireplace, behind the seemingly cosy couch.

Draco stepped out of the fireplace…only to see a stunned, flabbergasted man staring at him. "Err…hi…my name is Draco Malfoy..." he stuttered...Mr. Granger's expression...turned from one of astonishment…to…confusion…to god only knows what, all at once.

"why are you here and what do you want…aren't you the Lucius's son? Why are you here?" Mr. Granger began all at once. By this time, he had armed himself with a weapon of mass destruction…none other that a lamp…without a shade. 

"Actually I am…." He paused. "how'd you know that?" How did he seem to know so much about his father? " Arr…Hermione told me about you…now what do you want?" Still waving the weapon of mass destruction around in the air.

"well actually…" Draco said waving a piece of parchment my eyes accidentally fell unto this piece of parchment….and I figured that you could use my help." Draco said pretty confidently. "MOOTY!" Draco shouted. And then there was a big crack…and there stood a happy-go-lucky elf.

Mr. Granger stepped forward and read what Draco held in his hand. "yeah..i know it was real nosy of me…but, your daughter is killing herself worrying over you…and she does not pose such a challenge to me anymore." But when Draco realised what he had just said...or what it sounded like he began again.

"what I really mean to say is…that she no longer tries to be on top…It's like to have competition…" Draco said. Mr. Granger still remained quite.

End Flashback

After Draco explained everything, except the parts he didn't want her to know about…

By this time, hermione had cooled down. Draco had no idea how she was going to react. Maybe he should have just lied…

Draco questioned after 5 minutes of dead silence, "Hello…hermione?"

"You know it would help me out a lot if I could have some form of reaction…" still no response.

"Argh! I actually try to help someone and this is what I got…you know...actually tried to help you...one less thing to worry about…all you had to worry about was saving the world! Sorry I mean potter… and this is the thanks I get?" He said deliriously.

"You called me hermione," she replied, looking up for the first time.

"What? He asked. Why the bloody hell was she torturing him like this?

"I like your façade…but don't let anyone here you saying that…" she said as she calmly walked out of the common room leaving a baffled Draco to marvel at her words.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE…DON'T CARE IF IT IS A HUGE FLAME…jus review..please

I know it short….but right now it is all I can type..i'll explain this chapter in the other chapter. Excuse any misspellings…I don't have time.


	7. An attempt at potion making

Disclaimer :I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters you may recognise

A**/N I would like to thank all those who reviewed…and then took time to re-read my chapters…. I would also like to specially thank Ms. Querida Goddess**

**Who helped me a great deal with developing my ideas for future chapters. I did however, have a little writer's block so that's why it took so long, I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

_**Don't do this!**_

_I have to do this...I am not about to just start failing potions because of her!!_

**Oh please! We both know that you are not doing this because you're afraid of losing out on your potion project….**

_Fine! I'm not doing this just because I don't want a bad mark in potions…but I'm still doing it anyway...and we both know why I'm doing this._

**I don't…why don't you full me in…**

_I'm…were doing this because we don't want hermione to go bazonkers on us… by giving her to much time to think about the good deed that I've done._

_**First of all...we...are not doing anything! I never agreed to any of this...and second, you and I both know that that is not the only reason why you are about to go knocking on her door.**_

But before any side of his psychotic brain was able to tell him anything more, he was already making his way up to Hermione's room.

Draco stood at Hermione's door taken aback at what he was about to do. He knocked on the door and after much contemplation, and sore knuckles entered Hermione's room. What he saw was a clearly wiped out fragile body, sleeping, even though she seemed to be lifeless.

"Granger," he whispered to her. _Lord! What did this girl do yesterday; she's sound asleep, whether that or she's a real heavy sleeper._

"Granger" now he really had to touch her, even though his fingers barely even rested there.

"Hermione!!" This time it worked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" She screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" HE SCREAMED, like a girl "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" He asked. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU FREAKING DOING IN MY FREAKING ROOM!" She said with a more vibrant tongue.

"I am TRYING to alert you to the fact that we have a major potions project to work on!" Draco half screamed to an annoyed hermione.

"Oh," hermione considered her options.

" Yes...we will be doing the manifestācija potion" Draco stated arrogantly.

" And who exactly gives you the right to decide what potion we are doing?" By this time they were in the newly conjured room, which contained two working table, a couch and some other chairs.

Draco chose to ignore the last comment, which didn't seem surprisingly to bother hermione, as she had already begun to look at the potion.

* * *

1 hour, 2 minutes, and 34 seconds later.

* * *

"Malfoy!" screeched hermione.

"Yes Granger! What is your problem now?" A clearly annoyed Draco screamed.

"You're going to mess it up, the book clearly states," Hermione began to recite, "After the potion has completely begin to boil, THEN add two drops of dragon's blood!" Hermione screeched, for what seemed like the 10th time for the total hour, two minutes and 34 seconds they were working on the potion.

"IT IS BOILING YOU OAF!" Draco cried. His eyes about to pop out of his head.

"NOT COMPLETELY! DO YOU SEE STEAM? HUH? TELL ME…DO YOU SEE STEAM!?" there was in fact steam, but instead of coming from the potion, it was coming from their ears.

After the dragon's blood was added to the _completely_ boiling potion, it was left, and the two exhausted students, who were not exhausted from making the potion, but instead exhausted from screaming from each other, headed to the great hall for dinner.

They bickered all the way to the great hall, and finally cooled off when they were separate from each other.

" Hey Hermione!" Ron shouted from where he was sitting, as he flagged hermione down.

"G_reat! Just what I need, Ron!"_ Hermione sighed, out of the pot and into the fire.

Hermione headed over towards where Ron, Harry Luna were sitting. "Where's Neville?" she asked Luna, not really interested.

"Neville's somewhere…I don't know…who cares anyways?"

"So hermione, you hardly spoke about what you did this summer?" Harry knew too well that something was up with hermione. She barely spoke to any of them since the term started, and hadn't even visited the Gryffindor common room, something that was very un-hermione-like. Ron looked up from his plate of food, something that was very rare.

"Yea hermione, how come…you didn't even right, I mean I know you couldn't come over, but what was up with that?" Hermione begun to worry, what if they figured out something. But then how would they know, her father never even met them; well not that he can remember.

"Is it a CRIME?! I want to spend some time with my family…and you know I do have other friends outside of school…give a girl a break!" Hermione shouted. Why you ask…she had no idea…at least part was true…she did spend time with her family, well what was left of it anyway. Harry and Ron where speechless, well actually the entire hall was speechless, that is of course until someone, none other than Malfoy started to comment.

"Wow Granger, everything not so fine and Dandy in the Paradise friendship of the Trio?" the entire slytherin table started to sneer. If hermione hadn't known he meant no harm, she would have hexed him, but she didn't want to loose the only chance she had, at 'saving' her dad…and mom.

"Oh shut it ferret! Were not the ones who're heading for Azkaban, at least we know our place!" Ron shouted, somehow, hermione did not see how Ron made sense, Draco's father was dead, her mother...well insane... and the war was over, they all knew that Malfoy was under the imperius curse. However Malfoy and the entire slytherin table seemed to quiet down after his outburst. "I can stand up for my own damn self Ronald." She huffed, and stormed off.

All this time, a silent harry sat speechless observing the way hermione acted out, against ron, but not Malfoy.

* * *

I know it is very very short..but I didn't know what else to put...and I can't wait to get started on the next chapter…because it is going to be really really good, I even started to plan it in church! yes..sadly i am forced to go to church

Anyway..till next chapter, please review, flames are welcome


	8. Souls

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters you recognise, nor do I own Harry potter. They belong to J.K Rowling.

A/M I did my best…hope you enjoy, don't forget to review.

be

Jane Granger stumbled confused, and afraid. There were bodies everywhere. Dead bodies of different people, different ages, all lying silently on the ground. Where was she? Only one person could answer her. It seemed as though she was in her own neighbourhood, but she knew that this ghost town could never be the place she had lived in for so many years. As a strong wind blew she heard something. A voice maybe?

"Hello?" she frighteningly called. Not sure of what to expect, she backed away and started towards a house.

"Leaving so soon are we Jane?" a ghastly voice called. A startled Jane paused in her tracks. This definitely was not a dream.

"Or should I say…cousin?" Out of the bushes stepped Lord Voldermort, weak…but able to take on a mere squib, who knew nothing about her family's past.

Br

_Dear hermione,_

_How are you? Things are a lot better now that that fine young man, Draco is helping out with the bills. I'm doing better, as good as I can right now. The doctors say that they aren't sure what's going to happen to mum, as she's been in a coma for so long. I'm a bit worried, well…not a bit, but you get my point, however if we are able to keep up the payments, They can keep mum in the hospital….an I know she'll get better._

_The other reason why I'm writing, is to ask if you and Draco can come spend some time this weekend. I know you too may be busy and so on, but I asked your headmistress if I would be able to take you. Before you get all worked up, she doesn't know everything, but she knows that you'll are needed here. So if you and Draco can find the time to come..maybe he can meet the woman he's saving._

_Please think about it…if not for me…do it for mum._

_Patiently waiting your reply,_

_Dad _

Hermione sighed. She was sitting in her room when she decided to go and see Draco. Since when did her Father start using guilt on her? As she stood at Draco's door she started to have second thoughts. Maybe she should just turn back. However it was too late as Draco opened the door and saw her standing there.

"Oh…uh..hi!" A both confused and slightly startled Draco asked her, "I assume you wanted something…" He trailed off seeing the letter in her hand. "I don't really agree with this…but my dad wants to know if you want to spend some time this weekend...at my house, to meet my mother, whose life you are saving."

Draco didn't know what to say…sure he was paying for her mother's medical bills, but no one ever invited him to his house…well not that he had the option. The main reason why he was doing this…was well because hermione's mother being sick, changed her…he preferred the old hermione…not that he liked her or anything… dot dot dot.

br

"Yes…that's right…I , lord Voldermort am your long lost cousin." He sneered. "And I am here to take over your body... bit by bit" He laughed. "what could be better? My own cousin's daughter is best friends with little Harry potter!" he laughed again. Jane slowly began to put the pieces together. The little she knew about Lord Voldermort, made her realise how much danger she was in.

She slowly began to move towards the houses, again. She tripped on one of the bodies and fell down. "Ah yesssss" he commented. "I can see that the Potion worked beautifully. Creating an alternate reality where it consists of where you want to die…which I can see around your memories…and place where you were given life." Voldie laughed again. "ahh you petty little squibs" Jane proceeded to move towards the house again. With fear in her eyes, and her heart in her hand...she began to back away faster. " And I would want to die around all those whom I killed...a memoir… if you want to.

"Leave me alone…why are you doing this to me? My daughter will surely stop you." She said in a desperate attempt to scare him..even a little.

He laughed again. "She never will." He said as he grabbed her by the neck. She fought with all her strength. He was not strong enough, he was still week..his soul almost dead… She kicked and fought, until he let go, and ran into a house. Lord Voldermort dropped on the ground, landing near a body which he had mercilessly killed. "Noo!!" he screamed. "You can run, but you can't hide cous……" He shouted as he lay there trying to regain his energy.

br


	9. Potion 2

**A/n hey guys sorry for the long wiat**

**A/n hey guys sorry for the long wait..as much as I don't want to write right now I am..so please review when you read  thanks for my previous reviews, they were greatly appreciated **

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters, nor do I own harry potter, J.K Rowling does :(

* * *

"Are you ready now?" Malfoy pounded on hermione's door. It was late….ish. On Friday night, and Draco and Hermione had agreed to work on the potion…after all it was ready for the next stage. This part of the potion, making was very important…if one mistake were to be made…the potion could literally blow up in their faces. Another reason why they had agreed that there would be no bickering over whether or not the potion was boiling when steam was present.

"Jeez Malfoy...chill…can't a girl get a minute to change her clothes?" Hermione cried. "A girl can…not you Granger." Hermione sighed inwardly. Since her father's letter arrived, they both were making an attempt to be civil to each other. AS well as that was working; they still hadn't arrived at an agreement as to whether they were going to see hermione' mom the following day.

As the two head made their way down to the newly constructed room, they both wondered what the upcoming night was to become.

* * *

"Okay…Malfoy now we must add the charred fat of an elephant's foot." Hermione commanded, so far they were getting along…so far. Malfoy added the elephant's foot, causing the potion to blow up in his face. "Merlin!" he cried.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried. "I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you that it might do that when you added it." She rushed to help Malfoy who was holding his left eye and howling, "My eyebrows! Argh…please tell me I still have my eyebrows." The frantic Malfoy cried somewhat like a little girl." He was running around the room crying out, " where are my eyebrows!?" Finally hermione slapped him.

"Draco you arse! Control yourself!" the slap seemed to get him out of his frantic state. Draco shook his head… what did he just do? Hermione lead him over to the couch. "let me see," she commanded. He silently obeyed. "there still there Malfoy…calm down." She soothed him.

"don't I look like the idiot. I should have known that elephant's fat is very explosive. Hermione now sat next to him. He Sighed. It's okay..after all I'm the one with the image of you screaming like a girl..crying, "ah my eyebrows" hermione exaggerated. She laughed. Draco defended himself, "I do not scream like a girl!" he cried.

"Sure Malfoy Sure…" She replied. "what do we have to do next with the potion?" he asked. " it just has to simmer for about," she checked the potion. "45 minutes..and then we can add the harpal's leaf." She replied.

"Okay…then..um..i'm going to um…get a drink…of water..that is" he said…and left the room. Hermione just sighed and lay down on the couch. She was really tired. "Malfoy?!" she asked. "Yes…" she began " are we going tomorrow?"

He was surprise she asked this. "Yeah..i think I'd be nice." She smiled…and lay back down.

* * *

_five minutes later_

* * *

Hermione lay asleep on the couch. As peacefully as she had ever done in a long time, while Draco sat on the armchair, drifting off to sleep...both forgetting to add the vital ingredient to the potion

* * *

Hermione awoke surprisingly more refreshed than she could remember in a long time. She tossed carlessly to the next side, not realising her surrounding.

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

"Shit!" She cursed, As she threw the blanket that malfoy had placed on her the night before on the ground. She then stupidly picked it up..and THEN proceeded to wake up malfoy.

"Malfoy.." she touched him slightly. 'Wow he's cold,' she thought. "Malfoy" She said in a sing song voice. Now getting slightly annoyed she said with a little more force, actually a lot more force,

"DRACO!" that seemed to do the trick. Quickly realising why Hermione was waking her up he asked, "Is the potion good?" Not realising the big mistake they both made.

"It depends...did you add the last ingredient?" she questioned, slightly worried. Draco eyes slowly widened with both fear and realisation. What had he done.He had completely fogotten. He was so occupied with his thoughts of hermione, her mother and seeing them. He had messed up..and real bad. they both did.

"Okay don't panic!" Hermione said more to herself rather than Draco.She couldn't blame him, she herself had fallen asleep. They both already worked hard on the potion, and if they had to recreate one now, it would not be ready on time, even if they changed potions, and found one that would be ready in time, it would be to simple, and they would risk loosing marks.

Double whammy

While hermione panicked, Draco flipped through the book. There had to be another way...he was not ready to give up..not yet...Malfoy's never give up. His eyes landed on their saviour...no not only theirs... not anymore.

"I've found it!"Draco shouted. Hermione turned around...with fear, and concern in her eyes..with a glint of hope,and a smidge of relief she asked frantically "What is it!" "Please tell me you can save us!"

"The vin tuah puncah" Draco said somewhat triumphantly. Everything we've done so far..is in hear...exactly everything."No wait!" he started.

"What time is it!" It was his turn to be frantic now. Draco checked his magical watch... or his wondo. "5 hours...Almost! We have 30 seconds!"

"Argh Hermione! quick get the beet root! Do you know a speel to grind it into powder quickly!" He said frantically. Now they both acted like maniacs.

"Yes i do!" Hermione cried. They both acted on each other's trust...time was ticking away..it had to be precise. "Throw the beet over the potion..how much does it have to be...just throw it..i'll make it explde in the air..over the potion..Quick!" She shouted.

HE threw it in the air...it was like a movie...like their life depended on it.

"Kaboom!"

* * *

okay yeah i know it real lame the ending...but what the hey..you got a chapter din you? hope you enjoyed


	10. Falling for you

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter. J.K Rowling does, sadly :'(

SPECAIL THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!

-BeeVee-THEEAmazing

Lya Darkfury

Captain Severus Padfeet

allycat1186

and nush!

there may be only four of you…but at least you took the time to review!

On with the story, no wait…It may take a little longer for me to write and post up…because my school is reopening…and I only get a chance to use the comp on a Friday night…for about two hours…so yeah.

Okay now here's the story.

* * *

"Malfoy.." he heard an angelic voice call. What was it? Heck he was so tired! A soft warm hand touched him slightly. IT was the softest and warmest thing he had ever felt. Its warmth surprised him. "Malfoy" he heard the voice call again, this time it sounded like an angelic song. Now overriding his will to stay asleep he unwillingly opened his eyes

"DRACO!" He then realised who was the so-called angel. Hermione was waking him up. He began to remember why he was in this seemingly unfamiliar room. He asked her, "Is the potion good?" Not realising the big mistake they both made.

"It depends...did you add the last ingredient?" she questioned, he could detect the worry and increasing rise of panic in her voice. Draco eyes slowly widened with both fear and realisation. What had he done. He had completely forgotten. He was so occupied with his thoughts of hermione, her mother and seeing them. He had messed up…and real bad. He began o feel extremely guilty…something, which was rare with him..

"Okay don't panic!"

While hermione panicked, Draco flipped through the book. He desperately searched through the book, he remembered reading a similar potion… different effects, similar ingredients and methods. He hoped it wasn't to late

"I've found it!" Draco shouted. Hermione asked frantically "What is it!" "Please tell me you can save us!"

"The vin tuah puncah" Draco said somewhat triumphantly. Everything we've done so far...is in hear...exactly everything." No wait!" he started.

"What time is it!" It was his turn to be frantic now. Draco checked his magical watch... or his wondo. "5 hours...Almost! We have 30 seconds!"

"Argh Hermione! quick get the beetroot! Do you know a spell to grind it into powder quickly!" He said frantically. Now they both acted like maniacs.

"Yes I do!" Hermione cried. They both acted on each other's trust...time was ticking away...it had to be precise. "Throw the beet over the potion...how much does it have to be...just throw it…I'll make it explode in the air…over the potion…Quick!" She shouted.

HE threw it in the air...it was like a movie...like their life depended on it.

"Kaboom!"

"Ale Contamina!" Draco shouted right after the explosion, as he pointed towards the explosion. From the tip of his wand, a giant bubble came out. However, as if he were a mili second to late, hermione fell onto the floor, the blast from the explosion had made her fall over. The bubble covered the explosion, as it slowly subsided.

Draco panting, his wand still in position, and hermione on the floor, looking on, realised what a risky potion they were brewing now. Definitely complicated.

"You okay?!" Draco asked concerned, as he helped hermione off the floor. The potion was now a fiery silver colour. "Yeah, thanks, how'd you know to do that?" she asked, the book never stated that there would be such an explosion.

Draco was somewhere else, when he replied, "I just knew…I just knew…" Hermione decided not to enquire anymore. She looked at her watch…no…her wondo and realised they were both late. It was 8:05 special arrangements had been made for the floo network to be opened in her house, and as well as their fireplace.

"We're late," she calmly stated. "What are we going to do?" she looked at him for answers.

"We have a problem," he stated after looking at his wondo, and then the potion recipe. "We're going to have to cancel our trip, because we have to start adding more ingredients to our potion. He looked at her expectantly.

"Scroungify" (a/n is that right? I don't think so, someone plz advise me, I don't have the books) she said twice, for herself and Malfoy. "I'll go talk to Mgonagoll and write to your father."

Hermione would have protested, but something told her not too. Just as Malfoy was about to leave, she held unto his hand. "Malfoy!" she barley whispered. he could feel her wamth again. Draco's skin sent chills through her skin

"Why are you doing this?" He stared into her chocolate brown eyes, and sighed. He started, "My father would not have wanted me to do that...this." He broke the connection, and looked down. He told half the truth. "I'm not really the person everyone perceives me to be...I was just tired of constantly being misunderstood...well if you want to call it that...if I were to come out in the open now, I would be murdered." He looked back up to her again.

"There are rumours that Lord Voldermort is somehow still around." he trailed off again. "I can't risk going thorough all of that again...maybe when everything settles down...I may be able to come out into the open about my beliefs." this time, he stared right into her. "But right now, all I can do is trust that you wouldn't do anything...to...betray...or hurt me."

Hermione felt for him. She really did. He was not the immature young boy he used to be. She was not the arrogant git she used to be. There were things greater than any of them.

He looked back up at her again. "Plus, I couldn't stand to see you throw away everything you've become, and everything I've strived to be better like." he sighed as he left hermione sitting on the couch. When she was out of ear shot, he whispered, "And because I'm falling for you."

* * *

Hermione stared at the potion book. There were about a dozen things that it needed. She might as well start laying them out. It wasn't until another ten minutes she was supposed to add Mandrake's root, crushed and dissolved in water.

"Let's start here!" she said out loud. She began cutting and crushing. By the time she had finished, already five minutes had gone. She checked the slightly tattered book again. there were about a dozen more ingredients she needed to prepare still.

After she had added the Mandrake's solution, she turned around to see Draco in the doorway, staring into space. She stood up, with her hands on her waists. "Are you going to stand there hold day...or actually try and help me get our project back on track?" she questioned him.

HE just stood and smiled at her. What else could he do?

Throughout the day...even though it was bright and sunny outside, the two heads worked on their potion. Not realising the relationship, and bond they were slowly forming. They were even on a first name basis. Never in a hundred years, had they thought this would ever happen. Draco didn't even think he could ever be himself around someone. Especially hermione, who had detested him...well at least he thought she detested him.

Hermione sighed mentally. Both she and Draco were now on the couch...right before lunch...exhausted, this time not over fighting with each other. The potion was finished...for the day. No last ingredient to add...at least not today.

Hermione rest her head on Draco's shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" she mumbled. She was extremely tired...even though she had taken a good night's rest...for once. The blow from the potion really had her down.

This question caught Draco off guard, especially her resting her head on him. He stuttered, trying to think of something."L...unch..." he stuttered. But it didn't matter. Hermione had already fallen asleep on him. Draco didn't know what to do...this was making him fall even more and more in love with hermione. Little did they know they both felt the same way about each other. As hermione dreamed of her night and shinning armour

* * *

yeah...i know it cliche...but take what you get...i only got an hour on the computer...am supposed to be doing work now...and so i couldn't amke the 2000 words...so yes..i know the chapter's short.

Also too..i may be thinking of starting a new story...when i can get more time to write...i have ideas...just to write it out now...i'll tell you if i do:)

please review


	11. She Tastes like Apple Pie

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters they belong to J.K Rowling

A/N more review I get…the faster I update...so come on and review. 2nd point, y'all are lucky I am so into this, and I love you…because I have a really bad cold, and I should be sleeping, because I have a full weekend…but no…what am I doing? Writing fan fiction/

My cold was so bad yesterday, that from 7:45 to 11:30 I walked around with a whole (new) role of toilet paper, and at 11:30 it finished, yeah…that's just a jist of how bad it is…. but what am I doing? Writing fan fiction, so come on and review!

Special thanks to **_Blood on shattered glass, _**and _**skatie the sprite **_for reviewing

Jane Granger lay crying on the floor of someone else's house. What was she going to do? She had no experience with this, and she had no idea where her daughter had gotten all her courage to fight such a battle she described. One that Jane herself was going through right now. '_Related to Lord Voldermort' _she thought. This wasn't her world, well at least the world she knew.

She knew that she had to fight, not for herself, but the world that her only daughter grew up to know and love. But the bigger question was how. She had no powers she was only human. She looked across to the small fridge on the right side of the room.

Being in a coma for so long, made her realise how much she was missing. How long it had been since she tasted her own freshly squeezed orange juice. (A/N I have the cold :()

As she lay there staring at the fridge, she started to feel it.It pulsed through her veins as her heart rate increased, she wondered how this could happen to her.

She was just an ordinary mother to an extraordinary girl. With one movement of her hand, she realised that this was her world, and she could do whatever she wanted to do, she was stronger, stronger than him, it was after all her body.

Slowly, she lifted her hand towards the small fridge, uncertain of this unknown feeling that she was experiencing for the first time. Her tears of sadness, quickly turned into happiness as she realised just how powerful she was, as the fridge door opened.

This was just the beginning. A new feeling washed over her, as she realised that she could beat him, she could really beat him. It was her world, and she could do whatever she wanted to. She had the will and strength to do it, accomplish it all, but it would take work, a lot of hard work.

Jane Granger, picked herself off the floor, and preceded to go to her heaven, her childhood home, where she had been abused, by her stepfather. Her weakness and strongest point.

* * *

"And ...Bam!" Hermione said with a smile on her face, as she added the last ingredient, before lunchtime. The two heads were starting to get very comfortable with each other, laughing and talking as though they were the best of buds.

"Ah! The smell of lunch, I can almost taste it!" Draco said as he rushed out the door and towards the common room. Hermione laughed at his innocence, who knew he could be so…. enjoyable.

The two heads sat at a mini table, really meant for studying. "Dobby!" they both cried. "Since when have you become so comfortable with calling a house elf for your own satisfaction?" Draco asked quirking an eye. "Since I'm starving!" She cried as she began to laugh. Dobby the popped up, oh well actually cracked from thin air.

"Hey the dobby!" Draco said quite friendly. "Hi Dobby, we were wondering if you could fix up a lunch for us, we are starving." Hermione said just then Dobby Snapped his fingers.

"Dobby knew that Sirs and Miss was hungry, they miss Lunch at the big hall, Dobby took the pleasure and honour of fixing something for them." Dobby kindly stated, as the Mashed potatoes, Macaroni pie, and Lamb chops appeared on the table, along with the Apple pie, and pumpkin Juice.

"Thanks Dobby!" They both cried merrily as they sat and ate at the small, and crammed table. With a crack, a well appreciated Dobby disappeared, and the two starving students, 'dug in'

"So what about you?" Draco asked hermione. "What about me?" Hermione replied, midway through a mouthful of lamb, a little more again, and she'd say she was _almost_ as bad as Ron.

"I mean, what about the real you, behind the smartest witch, and golden trio, and your mum, and all of that. What are you real ambitions, and real hopes, Dreams, who are your friends outside of the wizarding world? What is it like?" He asked, both of their feet were touching each other, but none seemed to realise, except for the comfort.

"My friends, they are non existent, I used to have, but that was before my mum…you know…I never got a chance to talk to the, so much again…well except for my neighbour…she's so irritating! But yeah that's all, life was really good considering, until mum got herself caught in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"My dreams and ambitions, I haven't really figured that out yet, I can't decide, some people say I would make a good healer, but I can't stand sick people! Especially the Looney ones" she made a gesture with her hand, which caused Draco to laugh.

" I don't want to be an auror, because I hate all this stuff…well I've just had enough of it, not that I won't do it all again, but I'd like to stay away from it, if you understand what I mean," She looked up at him to see if he was even paying attention, to realise that he was staring at her the hold time. " I know exactly what you mean," he said. Their eyes locked together, Hermione was the one to break it, she didn't know why she was setting herself up for this. Whatever this was…

"I've always been drawn to astronomy," She said looking down at her almost empty plate. "Astromonomy?" Draco asked quizzically. This time hermione was the one to laugh. "Ass-tro-n-oh-me" hermione said in between laughs. "Ass-tro-nee-mee?" he asked again. Hermione shook her head. She then picked up her wand, and wrote it out, Draco then proceeded to try and pronounce it, "As-tron-my? As-tron-o-my?" This caused hermione to laugh again, leaving a fully frustrated Draco.

He huffed, and puffed tried his best to pronounce it, spelling it correctly, but could never seem to get it right, until he finally asked, when they were both eating the apple pie, "So what is the astronomy anyway?" then her realised what he just said.

"YaY! I got it!" he cried, which caused hermione to laugh even more hysterically. Draco then tried to say it again, "Astromonomy!" he cried with jubilation. Then he realised, "Astromonomy?" "Astromonomy?" "Noooooo!" he cried again as he slumped back into his seat.

A still hysterical Hermione tried to soothe him, well, kind of anyway. "Don't worry, some people just aren't perfect!" she said, giving him some apple pie, as he opened his mouth to protest.

You know what happened next. A perfectly good meal…went to waste, as it went flying all over the room. At the end of it all, hermione ended up with apple pie stuck in her hair, Draco, well…he was covered in lamb sauce …apart from the pie, and other unidentified objects.

"Stop! Stop!" Draco cried in between laughs. "Truce!" he said, as hermione began to disarm herself.

"You should see yourself!" Hermione laughed again, this time a little less like a maniac. "Haha! You have celestial objects all over you!" This time, Draco didn't bother to try his tongue at that foreign word.

"Speak for yourself, it's like you're an apple pie monster!" Draco said, as he tasted hermione. For the rest of the evening the two young hearts cleaned up the room...but not themselves…as they lay on the floor. Talking about random insignificant things.

* * *

A/N remember to review blows nose I know it Is short, but I can't think of anything else cough that I wanted to put, this is what I planned...so that's it sniffles I hope you enjoyed cough cough

Review! blows nose


	12. Her Strongest Point

ahhhhh!

okay i realised while i was trying to clean up my previous chapters...that**_ i forgot to post up a chapter!_** i know..i'm stupid, but at least i fund out now, it's nothing big though...the title of the chapter is "Some smirk and Some Shirt" yea...i thought i posted it up..so if i have i'm not seeing it...can someone please tell me if they have read it before...thanks

.I know I know...but apart from my serious major writer's block..I had exams and stuff...so there's nothing like some good chutney music to get me to write...alright, hopefully you'll be hearing more...more often xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter

(Needle scratches rapidly... lies!!)

* * *

Days passed... as Draco and hermione grew closer to each other. It was the last week of school, before the vacation break, and it was almost time for Draco and hermione's potion to be handed in.

The two students were overexcited. Not only because their potion were finished...but because Hermione was going to see her dad again, and her mum and Draco was not only getting to spend an entire evening with the one he now secretly admired...but he was meeting the woman whose life he was...saving.

"So..." hermione began while pouring their now complete potion into 5 different vials, "You excited about living in a muggle area for summer?" she asked Draco...who was comfortable lounging on the conjured sofa.

Draco was in charge of his money...and could therefore do what he wanted...technically, so instead of just going to see hermione's mum...once...he's was spending the entire summer at her house. After all he had nothing else to do, right?

"Course I'm excited! I'm spending it with you aren't I?" he asked with a certain twinkle in his eye, which caused hermione to blush.

Realising hermione's discomfort...sort of...Draco "politely" continued the conversation..."What exactly should I pack..I think I'm ready for the trip...but I want to make assurance double sure" (a/n macbeth!)

This Macbeth reference caused hermione to burst into uncontrollable laugher.

Draco smiled at hermione. He would do anything to make her laugh. This was going to be one interesting summer all right!

* * *

In the black and white hell, a window broke. Shattered into a thousand pieces. Mrs. Granger was getting stronger, but she still wasn't strong enough.

You may be wondering why she would call the place that she was abused...her strongest, and weakest point right? EXACTLY! This house would be the last place that Voldermort would come to look for our beloved character, and Jane Granger was smart enough to know it.

&

Lord Voldermort breathed in the air, which was once pleasant. He sat on an armchair, inside of what can be considered as the squib's house, formulating a plan in his head. First, he had to find the bitch (a/n sorry but it seemed appropriate), then he would make her die…painfully as he would consume her body. This time he would be stronger, and able to fight with that filth.

* * *

A car pulled up in front of the Granger place bringing along with it some happiness that hadn't been present for almost a year now. A blonde boy stepped out from the backseat, inspecting his new surroundings. Extending his hand, he helped hermione out of the car.

"Home...sweet home.." Hermione whispered.

Before the pair could say, think, or do anything else, a voice screamed, "Hermione!" _oh lord!_

From the neighbours yard...crawling out through the bushes (hedge) came running a small scrawny girl, who looked as though she was drunk. REALLY REALLY drunk. She wasn't really drunk...it was just her...ermm...style?

"Hey Hermione..long time I haven't seen your face...oooo who's this?" The not-so-drunk-drunkard asked, staring at Draco, like if she was staring into some sort of...white light.

"Oh hi nushoor, this is my friend from school, Draco." At this point Draco was wondering only one thing... what in the world possessed the child's parents to name their kid..nushoor?

"Err...hi...I'm Draco, it's very er nice to meet you.. nushoor." he stressed on the oor like moo. "Draco, this is my neighbour, nushoor, she's..." hermione was lost for words.

"So y'all are just friends..right...so does that mean he's free?" Nushoor started to wink. Draco cleared his throat...and began to laugh. This in turn caused hermione to laugh. "Err...nush...oor..we'll have to catch up some other time, but right now, I'm really tired, and would love to lay my head. Before our lovely not-so-drunk-drunkard could have replied, the pair rushed off to the house, without saying a word more.

Once inside the house, the soon to be couple(a/n wink wink) broke down in laughter. "Nushoor!" Draco howled with laughter! "Was she drunk or something!?" he commented.

In between breaths hermione began, "NO..you haven't seen anything yet, and she just walks like if she's drunk...and acts like it too" she began to laugh again.

"She has a wierd obsession with grass too!" They were laughing so much, that they didn't realise that Mr. Granger had walked into the room. "You've been here for not less than 5 minutes and already you've brought happiness in our house." Mr. Granger commented in a light tone. "Let's hope it'll stay that way when you're gone." he smiled. "I can never thank you enough."

* * *

yes i know short..but i couldn't wait to put it up..sorry for errors, doin in a rush please review..i'm desperate for a review!


End file.
